


Cold Kyber

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-TFA, Slut Shaming, Snowed In, Virgin Kylo Ren, canonverse, kylux summerfest 2019, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo and Hux tour the planet where Starkiller Base will be built for the very first time, only for Kylo to run off and Hux having to angrily follow him.They accidentally get snowed in and have to get creative to stay warm.





	Cold Kyber

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyluxxoxo summerfest week 6, the prompts used: snow, over, cave

The first time Armitage Hux set his eyes on Kylo Ren was in front of Supreme Leader Snoke in the Finalizer’s big holo chamber as Snoke introduced them to each other. Back then he didn’t know what to think of the man. He was a Force user, that much he knew, and Snoke’s apprentice. Hux neither knew Kylo Ren’s age, gender or if he was human or not. He might as well be a droid under his silly getup.

But none of this mattered, especially not since Leader Snoke had decided Kylo Ren would tour the planet which was going to become Starkiller Base with him. He hadn’t even seen the man’s face and yet there were supposed to work together. The Finalizer was ‘theirs’ and Hux didn’t want to share.

Which was also why they were on their way down to the frozen planet’s surface. It had taken most of a standard year to scout the perfect planet. It was the first time Hux would step foot on it. Before this day he had only ever seen holos and reports. He was excited but tried terribly hard not to show it. Stone-faced he sat in one of the shuttle’s seats, Kylo Ren across from him. His helmet betrayed nothing, it annoyed Hux.

No anger, no fear, no joy, nothing. Kylo Ren’s body was rigid as well, unmoving where it was strapped into the seat. Hux might as well believe the man to be a droid for sure at this point. Something Snoke had sent to spy on him more easily as if he couldn’t make any of the troopers his agents. But Hux wasn’t intending to lose his cool in front of Kylo Ren. Not if he could help it.

Outside they were greeted by a saluting group of stormtroopers. It made Hux’s chest swell with pride to see them lined up perfectly, their immaculate white plastisteel armor gleaming in the sun. This is what they worked for all these years. And they would work even harder now that they had a planet for their base. It would be glorious. The scourge of the New Republic. The herald of a new era.

“Well then,” Hux said, glancing back at Kylo Ren as he adjusted his hat. “Shall we?”

As expected Ren didn’t answer but he did walk side-by-side with Hux, troopers in front and behind them. It probably wasn’t necessary for the stormtroopers to be here since the only living things on the planet were trees and small woodland creatures but it was protocol and Hux was a stickler for protocol. It made him feel a lot safer too even though he didn’t quite want to admit it.

After all, being alone with Ren might prove deadly. Hux had lived the backstabbing culture of the First Order when it was just at the beginning of getting traction. When they were still only a shadow of the fallen Empire. He wouldn’t put it beyond someone like Ren to join right in. Hux had no idea what Leader Snoke’s intention with Ren was as of yet. He was to stay on the Finalizer for an indefinite amount of time. If Snoke wanted a Force user at the helm of a star destroyer he might have given Ren his own capital ship and yet they were both forced to work together, at least for now.

It was strange and Hux didn’t know what to think of it. He was wary of Ren. If this man was to be his downfall he would go down fighting as much as he could. Hux didn’t get his rank by messing around and he wouldn’t lose it by messing around either.

They walked through the frozen forest for a while and Hux couldn’t see anything remarkable about the surface. He knew there were things below the surface that made this place worthwhile but out there it wasn’t special.

It was perfect. The New Republic wouldn’t know what they were up to until it was much too late. Hux smiled to himself without realizing but when he did he faked coughing into his fist to return his face to a more neutral expression. Kylo Ren did not have to see him like this. If he even noticed it in the first place. It was hard to tell with the helmet.

A sudden static from one of the troopers’ communicators brought him back to attention. A short exchange later and the captain who accompanied them turned to Hux to report.

“General Hux, we received a weather warning. There is a storm incoming. We still have time to make it back to the shuttle if you wish. Or we could erect emergency shelters now and wait out the storm. What are your orders?”

Hux opened his mouth but before he could give any orders Kylo Ren suddenly broke away from their group.

“Ren! What are you doing?” Hux shouted after him. He made a split-second decision he wasn’t sure he would live to regret it later. Hux turned to the trooper who had given him the weather update:

“Return to the shuttle, I will go after Kylo Ren. Give me one of your emergency packs in case we need the shelter,” Hux said. The trooper saluted him then handed over their emergency pack. They didn’t argue with him as they left while Hux followed Kylo Ren’s dark form across the snow, shouldering the heavy pack.

“Ren! What are you doing?” Hux shouted after him, his voice almost swallowed by the wind. He got over himself and ran after Ren, the emergency pack hitting his back with every step. As he caught up Hux was embarrassed to know that he was breathing hard as he walked next to Ren until they were abreast.

“This doesn’t concern you, general,” Kylo Ren’s distorted voice droned from his helmeted face.

“Leader Snoke gave us both command over this mission. We are supposed to tour the planet together. What are you thinking? Didn’t you hear the weather warning?” Hux said angrily. They might still make it back to the shuttle. If not, Hux at least had one emergency pack. If push came to shove he would use it without inviting Ren. He could freeze to death as far as Hux was concerned.

Kylo Ren blatantly ignored him. The wind around them was becoming stronger by the minute.

“Ren, do you hear me?!”

“I heard you loud and clear, general,” Kylo Ren said. “I simply do not care.”

By now Hux was fuming with rage but he tried hard keeping himself in check. Red hot anger wasn’t his thing. A subtle knife between the ribs was more his style.

“Then you are a fool,” Hux said, his voice hard. And yet he still followed Ren even when they entered a natural cave. It was unnerving. He fished out a torch from his pack to light the way. By now Hux gave up asking Ren why he was doing what he did. At least inside this cave they would be somewhat protected from the storm, the wind howling behind them, whipping Hux’s coattails against his legs.

If Hux couldn’t convince Ren to act rationally he might as well monitor his actions and report them back to Snoke if need be.

Something ahead of them reflected the light and Hux strained his eyes to see what it was, holding the torch steady to see what caught the light. Ren stopped near the source of the reflection, reaching out with one hand towards a huge crystal but without touching it. It was kyber. Hux had seen the raw material before, back when their scouts brought back samples from below the planet’s surface. These crystals would be part of what would become their greatest invention. A weapon bigger and far more destructive than a Death Star.

“I must assume that you knew this was here on the planet,” Hux said, his arrogant tone cutting through the silence. “After all, you received the same reports as I did.”

Ren ignored him as he stared at the crystals, one of his hands twitching where his lightsaber was fixed to his waist. Hux watched him impatiently. By now they were probably caught in the storm which had to be raging outside. At least the wind couldn’t get to them here.

“Of course I did. I had to see them for myself,” Kylo Ren said, surprising Hux by not dismissing his question this time. Hux let the heavy pack drop to the ground besides him. They would need it soon. His own comm only had static when he tried to contact the shuttle. It was no use. The storm was hitting them hard.

“Did you know,” Ren went on as if he hadn’t noticed what Hux was doing. “That jedis used these crystals for their weapons? But no more.”

“Because you killed them all?” Hux suggested. “I heard they call you the jedi killer.” Hux scoffed, what nonsense.

Kylo Ren was in his face so fast, Hux almost stumbled back. He strained not to betray his surprise.

“And you will do good to remember it, general,” Ren said, his mask so close Hux could almost see into the tiny slit that hid his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. At least Hux stared at Ren, he wasn’t sure if Ren was also focused on him.

Suddenly the moment was over and Ren stalked passed him into the direction of the cave entrance.

“Are you a complete and utter fool? There’s a storm raging outside! You’re lucky at least one of us had the foresight to take an emergency pack,” Hux said, picking up the pack and hurrying after Ren. It didn’t take much to catch up with him since he didn’t wander far off, the mouth of the cave in sight. The storm outside was blowing snow in, an icy wind hit Hux straight in his bare face. He had to turn away.

“Let’s set up the emergency shelter deeper inside the cave,” Hux suggested as he shielded his face with his arm. His fingers were slowly getting numb as were his feet in his boots. He envied Ren suddenly for the many layers of his non-regulation clothing.

Without answering Kylo Ren stalked back into the cave and past Hux, the general was left to pick up the pace behind him yet again as he followed.

Back by the crystals Hux started to unpack the tiny shelter with angry glances at Ren who decided to stand and watch as Hux tried to figure out how it worked. It had been a while since he practiced how to do this and even longer since he learned it. The cave got colder and colder in the meantime. It had to be a simple trick to get it set up but Hux wasn’t in on it.

That was until Ren stalked forward rigidly and pushed Hux aside who yelped at the sudden harsh treatment. He couldn’t see what Ren did but they suddenly had a small tent which was just big enough for the two of them while still being a tight fit. The pack Hux had snatched also came with a thermal blanket. It might be big enough for the two of them but who was Hux to try and share?

“I thought you were trained like any other soldier,” Ren rasped through his helmet. “Disappointing.”

“Shut up,” Hux hissed as he crawled into the emergency shelter with Ren following closely behind him. They managed to sit in it pressed tightly against each other while the rest of the pack had to stay outside. Technically they had far more space but sitting this close together at least kept them somewhat warm.

Hux pulled the thin blanket greedily around his shoulders. By now he was terribly cold even in the shelter, beneath the blanket. They were fare enough away from the mouth of the cave but it was still freezing cold.

“Well, general,” Kylo Ren eventually said. “I thought you would know how to keep warm in situations like these.”

Hux flinched hard as Ren’s gloved hand touched his leg, his fingers splaying over his clothed thigh and up.

“Excuse me?” The anger made Hux feel at least a little warmer but not by much. He couldn’t leave the shelter and was essentially trapped with this insolent fool of a man besides him.

“You know, I’ve seen the plans for Starkiller. Is that you showing off your big asshole to the entire galaxy? After all, you like fucking people to get ahead, don’t you?”

Hux stared at the helmeted face in surprise but also anger. He was choking on his own words for a moment. There were things in his past he didn’t want anyone to know and those who knew mostly wound up dead.

“How dare you!?” he sputtered.

“Hux, there are only a few things two people can do to survive in this cold,” Ren said, his hand creeping up Hux’s leg again. “I bet you’re not entirely against this.”

Ren was probably right, there wasn’t much that could help against the cold. Skin-on-skin contact usually was better than the blanket they had. Still, he didn’t want to properly fuck Kylo Ren. Not in this tiny a shelter anyway. Or at least not without knowing what he looked like. Hux might do it. If Ren was at least somewhat decent-looking and only because it was for survival. Kylo Ren though seemed to be very much into the idea, his touches getting bolder but still above the barrier of Hux’s clothes. Hux swatted his hands away for now but Ren didn’t appear to lose confidence.

“At least take the damn thing off if you’re trying to come onto me. I’m a general now, I don’t just sleep with anyone,” Hux said all haughty. If Kylo Ren was at least human he might be swayed. If he looked good it would be even better.

Ren rumbled something beneath the voice-distortion of his helmet.

“Fine,” he eventually said but not without heat. He eventually took his hands off of Hux to remove his helmet, the clasps opening with a hiss. Hux licked his lips. He had not known Ren for long but his face was a secret to everyone but the Supreme Leader and the Knights of Ren. Hux would be the only person outside this exclusive circle to see what Kylo Ren looked like.

Ren shook out his hair as he took the helmet off. If Hux had expected anything then it wasn’t this. Ren looked so … young and good. He was probably in his mid-twenties. His face was a storm of emotion, his eyes betraying everything.

Hux knew if Ren would stop acting like an insolent brat he might even consider an affair with him. He might fuck Ren a couple of times if they got out of this storm alive. Ren was different from the other men of the First Order. Which made Hux only want him more.

Ren seemed annoyed by the reveal of his own face.

“Satisfied?” he said, his brows drawing together to match his frown.

“Yes,” Hux said as he pressed into Ren’s space, shifting them around so he could sit in his lap and pull the thermal blanket around them both.

“I like what I see.” Hux’s hand was on Ren’s shoulder, this close he could tell that Ren’s physique was amazing, unlike his own, Ren’s clothes only minimally padded him. He was exactly Hux’s type.

“Then you really are a slut like I thought.” Ren smirked at him.

“You really are trying to ruin this, aren’t you? What is the matter with you? Have you never done this before?”

“Sh-shut up,” Ren muttered, his face flushed with embarrassment. Hux theorized the man really was a virgin. Untouched thanks to whatever his life had been before joining the Order. Force training most probably. It did not matter to Hux. This wasn’t his first time ‘deflowering’ a virgin, so to speak. There was no way he would take all of his clothes off but instead he tugged off one of his gloves with immediate regret due to the cold to unzip his pants. Ren followed each and every move before he decided to copy him, though it took him more effort to reach under his many-layered robes.

They both pulled their own dick out and between each other it was somewhat bearable. Ren was already hard when Hux reached for him, batting Ren’s gloved hand away to grip his shaft. Ren’s immediate reaction was to buck up into the touch, he couldn’t suppress a tiny whimper.

“Take off your glove and touch me,” Hux hissed, his gaze fixed to where Ren’s enormous dick bobbed between his fingers. At least he felt warmer already even with Ren’s hot breath close to his face. Surprisingly he didn’t smell bad.

Ren fumbled his own glove off, his first touch on Hux’s dick was clumsy and too light.

“Take me in your hand like you would take yourself,” Hux said, withholding the movement of his own hand until Ren tried and did better, causing Hux to breathe out audibly when Ren pushed back his foreskin and slid his thumb in tight circles over the glans. At least one thing Ren was experienced at was apparently taking a dick in hand.

“Good,” Hux said, his own voice hitching slightly as he bit off a moan. He could barely take all of Ren into one hand, he was far too big. Still, he tried his best pleasing Ren with a corkscrew motion of his hand while also paying attention to the sensitive head. Soon he had at least some precome to work with, smoothing part of his way down the enormous shaft.

The fantasy of taking this dick in other ways excited Hux. Maybe he would fuck Kylo Ren once they were back on the Finalizer. They were supposed to work together, they might as well share a bed every once in a while.

Ren turned his face so he could look Hux in the eye. He was pathetic, his lower lip bruised by his own teeth, his face splotchy red with an uneven blush. This close Ren’s skin was hot and they weren’t even touching. His breath was irregular, wrought with tiny moans and whimpers.

“Hux,” Ren whimpered. He was getting close, Hux could tell. It would be a mess to clean but Hux couldn’t stop. He peeled off his other glove with his teeth, spitting it out somewhere near him on the ground so he could reach down with his other hand and touch Ren’s heavy balls. All the while he tried not to come too quickly himself.

It felt powerful to have Snoke’s favorite writhe and moan under him. Kylo Ren was a stuttering mess because of Hux and he loved it.

Before Ren finally came in his hand he turned his head and kissed Hux on the mouth, his plush lips surprisingly soft and his tongue eager. Hux let him. He wasn’t against kissing if it were a mouth like Ren’s.

Ren’s own hand sped up and Hux couldn’t suppress a moan this time. He was close himself and when he pulled away to gasp for breath Kylo Ren came in his hand, coating his fingers with his hot substance. He was breathing hard into Hux’s neck, his own movements on Hux’s dick suddenly irregular before he concentrated more and brought Hux to completion as well.

They were both breathing hard, Hux could even feel sweat making some loose hair stick to his forehead.

Ren brushed the strand of hair away with his unsoiled hand and tilted Hux’s head up to look at him before he pressed another kiss to his lips.

It was too much. Hux turned his head away. He wiped his hands on Ren’s clothes before fumbling his gloves back on.

“Sorry, I just thought...” Ren mumbled.

“What, Ren? That you can call me a slut and then pretend this is love? Love needs work and time. I’m not sure if you can afford it,” Hux said, his voice hard. An affair with Ren didn’t sound half bad if the man started to behave. It might have its benefits. Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted anything beyond sex though.

“Fine,” Ren snapped. “I will work for it.” He looked determined. Hux smirked. Maybe Ren could be amusing.

When the storm cleared the comms started to work again and Hux managed to coordinate meeting up with their tropes. It turned out they didn’t manage to return to the shuttle after all and were also forced to put up emergency shelters. It wasn’t hard to rendezvous with them. With Ren’s helmet back on most people probably wouldn’t even have noticed the gazes he kept directing at Hux. Only Hux saw and more than once during their walk back to the shuttle he had to suppress a sly smile. Such a powerful man brought this low by his hands alone.

Later on the same day Hux found himself answering his door of his quarters only to come face-to-face with Kylo Ren’s helmet. Hux’s shift was over and he was wearing his soft, plaited robe. He didn’t mind Ren seeing him like this.

“Ren,” Hux said with a smile.

“May I come in?” Ren said, tilting his head slightly.

“If you must.” Hux stepped aside to let him in. He knew from the moment Ren had taken off his helmet in his presence for the first time that he wouldn’t say no to another chance of seeing him without it. Especially not if he could see him like this in private.

Once Hux closed the door behind Ren and turned around, Ren had already removed the helmet, his face was flushed. It wasn’t an attractive blush but Hux could learn to like it.

“I meant what I said in the cave,” Ren said. “I will work for it.”

Hux smiled.

“Good.”


End file.
